


Pragmatic

by AWillfullDroll



Series: Pragmatic [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum has become something else. More than a mere mortal, and he sees much. He sees only one path to his happiness with Rayla, a path that she won't like. With lovers at odds, a fight is at hand, but just who will win?





	Pragmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Half completed this a month ago then forgot about. This is an one shot with a very cruel ending. So enjoy!

 

 

“There is no other way to peace, Rayla.” Callum’s shadowy whisper proclaimed, despite his mouth not moving.

“There has to be another way, Callum!” Rayla pleaded with him. This purple figure scared her. This was not the boy she fell in love with, and most certainly not the man she loved more than life itself.

“It is the only way. There can only be peace when the world is remade in the image of a god… and his goddess.” The voice replied.

“Callum, what are ya saying?”

“All you have to do is step aside, my love. Step aside and let me kill them. Then the world will be remade in our image!” The voice paused for a moment, “Imagine it. A perfect place. No hunger, no starvation, nothing but us and the children we will have. There will be no death, no hatred, nothing but what we desire. It is the only hope to end this war for good. Please, my love. Be my goddess?”

Rayla was torn. Eternity with _Callum_ was tempting. But this _thing_ , wasn’t Callum. ‘It can’t be Callum. It can’t.’ She thought, hoping that thinking it would make it true.

“Callum, this ain’t you. I mean, this is ridiculous! Let’s just go into the woods, build a small cottage and live out our lives there.”

“Rayla, I am so much more than human. I can see everything. This is the only path that leads to our happiness. Just stand aside, and the only two that have to die is Azymondias and Ezran.” Callum’s disembodied voice said, the echo of his words rang in Rayla’s ears as Callum stretched out his hand to her.

“I can’t Callum. Ya know that!”

“Very well,” The shadow conceded, “You leave me no choice. You’re lucky I can resurrect you after I get the heads of the Child Kings.” The shadow finished with a hint of glee in its voice before charging towards her. Rayla could only see one option: to fight her former lover, possibly to the death.

 

Rayla charged forward, slashing at the shadows with her swords, missing him as he dodged. Her blades flew up to block his downward stroke with a dark broadsword. The blow made contact with her swords and drove her onto one knee. ‘He is too powerful, I have to go on the offensive.’ Rayla realized as she pushed off the ground swung her swords at Callum’s swirling purple shadows.

He managed to block her blows for a minute, before she saw an opening and took it. She swung her swords horizontally, from the right, knocking Callum’s broadsword to the side. With her quick reflexes she reversed the direction of her bottom blade, slicing through the shadow’s chest. As it dissipated, she heard a whoosh from behind her.

Raising her left blade above her head, she managed to parry Callum’s blow as she donkey kicked him in the gut. Staggering the shadowy figure. She spun around with her right blade, intent on finishing the fight. Another broadsword formed out of Callum’s left hand, and blocked her blow.

 

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you my love?” The figure taunted as it swung both broadswords towards her. Rayla saw only one opportunity to win, and darted to Callum. Once she was inside his swing zone, his blades couldn’t touch her, and she put her plan into action.

It was the only way, she told herself. She kissed Callum, feeling him melt into it. About three seconds in, she began to cry, and plunged her blade upwards into Callum’s gut. She embraced him as the shadows around him retreated into his body, and she lowered him to the ground, before breaking their kiss.

 

“Well… I didn’t see that coming.” Callum weakly said.

“I’m so sorry, Callum!” Rayla said tearfully. Her tears were falling now, dropping onto Callum’s face.

“No, you did what you had to. This… is all my fault.” He reassured her with a smile, before coughing up some blood.

“Can you heal yourself?” Rayla asked tearfully.

“No.” Callum lied. In truth, he could, but if he did, there was no way for them to be happy. Callum would rather die, than live without her.

Rayla pulled her lover’s head into her lap as she cried. “P-p-p-please… Ca-Ca-Cal-Calllum… I need you. Please don’t leave m-m-m…. me.” She begged of him. Callum’s mouth moved as he tried to respond but no sound came out. Desperate for something she moved her head to his mouth, to try and hear anything he said.

“We could… have been…” Callum’s quiet voice faded. Rayla jerked her head up in horror to see Callum’s eyes close a final time, the word he never said echoing in her head. ‘Happy’ That was what he was about to say. She realized that he was probably right, if she had just let him defeat her or if she had not hindered him, they could have had a life together.

 

The life that everyone else had denied them, the life that biology had denied them. The miscarriages, the assassination attempts, the riot, the rebellions. They had tried to have a relationship for a decade, after returning Zym. But fate forced them apart, only to cause their dance to end here, ten years after they last saw each other. The last ten years were painful, but she didn’t know how she could go on for the rest of her life after today.

But she had to try. She had to prove to herself that she was strong, that she could survive. It was the one thing that carried her through her miscarriages, and the last decade away from the only person she would ever love. How does one with a broken spirit survive two centuries in that state. Rayla didn’t know, but she was ready to find out.

 

She didn’t make the two year anniversary of Callum’s death.


End file.
